


You're just burning yourself with that fire you keep inside

by moonwalking (AngelaLives)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Burning, Drowning, Non-binary character, Overstimulation, Suicide, Thunderstorms, a broken arm, suffocation, the afterlife, vague violence but it's still violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 17:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12041139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaLives/pseuds/moonwalking
Summary: He sitsShe runs





	You're just burning yourself with that fire you keep inside

**Author's Note:**

> this isnt beta-d

He sits in a room unable to make but the slightest of movements before the light blinds him again and the pain in his hands is so great that he can't read the words on the screens anymore

She runs, sprinting into the wind as the sharpness of the frigid raindrops cut into her leaving her core barren and her mind blank

He tries screaming but nothing changes so he slumps forward, unable to move his hand or feel his feet

Her heart beats out of her chest as her feet lose traction for a second and she slides forward, rocking back to keep her balance but hands grappling with the ground so that she doesn't fall down

His hands twitch and burst into flame and he can't curl in on them to stop them he can only sit and wait for the pain to go away and wonder why he can't move, why he can't read the words on the screens around him

Her abdomen explodes with pain as she gets a stitch from running so hard, her breath becoming labored as she approaches the apex of the hill, the rain blinding her as she tries to breathe through her nose

The words clear and his mind is distracted from the pain as the words spell out impossible sentences, bobbing and weaving with every breath he takes

She stumbles as the world beneath her shifts and she falls face first into the suffocating mud

The pain in his hands is bearable now but he can't breathe just keeps reading and reading hoping that something will start to make sense and there will be something other than pain and his lack of feeling

Her hands claw through the mud as she picks herself up, wiping a forehead across her hand to clear some of the mud from her eyes, bracing herself before she gets up and keeps running

He feels the fire inside of him and cries silently into the floor under him, gripping at himself with too-sharp claws and hurting, hurting, but he can't leave

She doesn’t see the cliff through the rain and wind, too focused on running and not falling she stumbles again but thrusts herself forward as hard as she can, leg muscles propelling her forward

His vision fades and everything is too bright to read and he can't make anything out other than the ash he can feel on his face against his arm as his teeth tear through the material holding him, feeling the drip of hot blood before feeling the sharp pain

The storm continues as she falls and she weeps without breath as she cannot breathe, falling through a vacuum of which she cannot do anything but bring her legs together so that she falls faster, clutching her broken arm to her chest with her metal arm

He rolls over, kicking with feet he can feel as he hears the footsteps after which the alarm goes off, overwhelming him so that he can only move slowly again, small twitches making up his movements as he moves his legs freely

When she hits the water there is no splash, and if it wasn't for the lack of resistance when she moved her feet she would think she was still in the air

He screams again as hands grab him and pull him moving him away and he keeps screaming as his legs move and he can't see where he's going as it is too bright and the alarms drive knives through his skull

She stretches arching her back into the waves as she sinks lower and lower into oblivion, breathing in the water before her body can panic, the darkness parting for her like silk

He is only able to stare at his own hands as they drag him out of the room. He doesn't know why he can't feel them or what is happening as he looks up at himself, the small twitch of his neck to look upwards causing that fire again this time around his head

She weeps into the waves knowing no one can hear her, peaceful for the first time, lungs filling with water quickly

The hands release him and throw him away across the pits and into a smaller one, and as he falls the air fuels the fire and it consumes his neck, his chest, and he breathes in and it is just ash

She falls and feels a cold hand around her ankle, pulling her down further as she moves limply with it, unable to struggle or swim, only to sink

He feels the dirt under him as he rolls over, extinguishing the flames, the hands that rolled him then moving to sit him up against the stone wall, breathing new air into him as he shakes

She feels herself scrape against sharp rock and feels pain blossoming in her side, a different pain from her arm, and then feels the cool breath of wind on her face again as she is pulled out of the water

He is blind to the movements around him but can feel himself moving as his arm is tugged, his legs moving automatically as he has not been able to tell them to for months, the blood dripping down his arm excruciatingly hot as it falls

The darkness overwhelms them, and all they can feel is themselves moving, unable to be aware of their surroundings other than the throbbing of their arm and the feeling of their lungs full of not air

They wait in the darkness again unable to feel anything when they move, not able to know if their body is following their instructions

They hear their screams and feel their lungs burn

They disappear as calms overwhelms them

**Author's Note:**

> if you need anything tagged let me know and i'll tag it


End file.
